DEIDAD
by Amai Tachibana
Summary: Mi nombre es Haruka Nanase, pero más me conocen con el nombre de TRITON. Mis padres son Poseidón y Anfitrite, deidades del mar; no pasé mucho tiempo al lado de mis padres, algunos decían que ellos nunca tuvieron un hijo. Siempre vague por el mundo, hasta que volví a encontrarme con Makoto Tachibana.
1. Chapter 1

HI! Amai sama con ustedes, de nuevo con un oneshot ewe espero que sea de su agrado y mayko. Nyandy, cojai y daf! Spero que les gusten ewe

 **TRITÓN**

Mi nombre es Haruka Nanase, pero más me conocen con el nombre de TRITON. Mis padres son Poseidón y Anfitrite, deidades del mar; no pasé mucho tiempo al lado de mis padres, algunos decían que ellos nunca tuvieron un hijo. Siempre vague por el mundo, antes las personas me adoraban y mostraban su respeto hacia las deidades; pero ahora en este siglo; se creen tan autosuficientes que piensan hacerlo todo ellos, sin ayuda de los dioses.

Claro! Hasta que alguien malogre sus planes, ahí empiezan a clamar ayuda a los dioses. Me da igual si siguen adorándome o no, hasta me siento más libre ahora. Pero lo que nunca olvidaré es un rostro tan encantador que observé cuando estaba por el mar Mediterráneo.

Había sido uno noche intranquila, al parecer mi padre Poseidón ha tenido una pelea con Zeus ya que las aguas estaban muy agitadas. Solo fue unos minutos y vi algo que se hundía hasta lo profundo del mar.

Me acerqué con algo de temor, sujeté el cuerpo y salí a la superficie. Era un humano, un simple mortal. Decidí llevarle a la costa más cercana, no creo que Poseidón se moleste que ayude a un humano.

Al llegar a mi objetivo, solté al humano. No te mueras, o si no será en vano el sacrificio que hice traerte hasta aquí. Mientras le zarandeaba, el mortal abrió sus ojos mostrándome una vista que nunca había imaginado ver. Unos hermosos esmeraldas, eran más bellas comparándose a los que adornaba el trono de Poseidón o aquellas gemas que utilizaban las diosas en las reuniones.

Quedé impactado ante tanta hermosura y me acerque más a su rostro, la espalda del mortal estaba apoyada por una roca.

-Tritón?-preguntó muy confundido, su melodiosa voz hizo estremecer todo mi ser. Era como si escucharas a todas las musas cantando en el olimpo.

Posé mi dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios- mi nombre es Haruka Nanase- susurré mientras acariciaba aquellos labios. Las mejillas de aquel mortal se ruborizaron, al verlo sonreí.

-Makoto…- tartamudeo al principio pero al chocar nuestras miradas, sonrió- Tachibana Makoto; así me llamo, su deidad.

Han pasado tanto tiempo desde ese encuentro, ahora estoy vagando en un país que no conozco ni su cultura, religión, costumbres. Tanta gente moverse de un lado a otro me fastidiaba. Vi una fuente y mi instinto me guio a sumergir mi cuerpo en aquel líquido que tanto amo, hasta que un molesto policía con dientes de tiburón molestó mi gran momento.

Estábamos corriendo por varias cuadras hasta que llegué a un lugar que no reconocía. Vi un hermoso árbol de cerezo y la ventana abierta de un departamento.

-Perfecto!-susurré mientras entraba, escapando de aquel fastidioso policía

Era una hermosa tina que tenía aquel baño y decidí darme un relajante chapuzón. Alguien abrió la puerta y me encontré de nuevo con aquellos esmeraldas. Hades, te agradezco que lo hicieras volver a la vida.

-¿pero qué?!- exclamó aquel mortal, la misma expresión que hizo hace varios siglos atrás. Susurré un _cállate_ y le mostré mi cola. Al parecer no me recordaba-una sir..¡¿SIRENA?!

No soy una sirena, todo eso no es más que leyenda. Soy mestizo. Soy producto de un pez y un humano-mentí, no quiero que al enterarse de la verdad empiece a tratarme diferente por ser un dios.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y fue en ese entonces que decidí quedarme a su lado, para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

Les dejo un capi, por la semana AU makoharu. Espero que sea de su agrado, los personajes no son mios ya que en ese caso obligaría a tatsuhisa sama hacer un CD drama yaoi con Nobunaga kun ewe. mayko, nyandy, daf, cojai... con mucho amor ewe

Perdón por los horrores que encuentren.

Capítulo 2

No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, mis orbes esmeraldas observaban aquel ser maravilloso que tenía frente mío. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos y mojaron mis mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Se veía tan lindo cuando estaba algo apenado, sus orbes zafiros trataban de esquivar mi mirada mientras me explicaba el porque de su ausencia.

-Haru…-susurré su nombre con ternura y alegría al saber que había decidido estar a mi lado. Extendí mi mano y el sujeto fuertemente.

-Bienvenido a casa Haru- le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas, el dolor de la soledad fue reemplazado por gozo al encontrarme de nuevo con él.

-Estoy de regreso- susurró mientras acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla, una pequeña sonrisa adorno su níveo rostro.

No podía evitar mirar con ansias aquellos labios finos que pedían ser tocados por los míos, demostrar lo mucho que lo amo. Desde aquel día que lo encontré en mi bañera. Nuestros rostros empezaron a juntarse cada vez más hasta que…

-Vaya vaya vaya…-una voz varonil se escuchó en aquel lugar, de inmediato me separé de Haru para posar mis orbes en aquel personaje que misteriosamente apareció en el momento menos esperado- a los tiempos, Haru!- acomodo sus cabellos rosados, mientras guiñaba al tritón

-Piérdete, kisumi -susurró con fastidio Haru, mientras se acomodaba en la bañera- no deberías de estar aquí, largo!

-Tan serio como siempre tritón!- el pelirrosa movió su dedo índice y de la nada apareció un lujoso mueble en mi baño. Como pudo hacerlo?- decidiste dejar el olimpo para vivir en estas condiciones?- con otro movimiento de sus manos, hizo aparecer una copa de vino

-Esto… Haru…- el pelinegro trataba de decirme con la mirada que no estaba cómodo con la nueva e inesperada visita- quién es?

-Déjame presentarme- el joven hizo desaparecer su copa de vino- soy kisumi shigino, pero más conocido como Eros, el dios del amor- una lluvia de pétalos inundo mi baño- es un placer conocer al humano que pudo conquistar el frio corazón de tritón.

-Mucho gusto de conocerlo, shigino san- hice una pequeña reverencia, kisumi se acercó donde haru para abrazarle pero él lo separo de inmediato- a que se debe su visita?

-Aunque no lo creas, este individuo que tienes en tu casa no es un simple : mitad humano, mitad pez –hizo como una señal de comillas con sus manos, tratando de enfatizar las últimas palabras- él es un dios, el dios que domina el agua.

-Eso lo sabía desde que lo vi- susurré con una sonrisa, siempre supe que Haru era una deidad. Mi corazón reconoció aquellos orbes azules

-Perdón Makoto por no decírtelo- agacho la cabeza avergonzado, me acerque donde estaba el y acaricie sus cabellos sedosos

-La cosa es que Haru renuncio su vida eterna para poder estar a tu lado, Makoto- kisumi se sentó de nuevo, su mano derecha posaba en una de sus mejillas- aunque tu historia de que te evaporaste, fuiste una nube, haruveaste, te filtraste a través de diversas tuberías hasta llegar a la bañera de mako; es demasiado romántico y muy creíble

-Cállate kisumi- respondió molesto haru, me abrazó con fuerza mientras empapaba mi ropa- Makoto, fui hablar con Zeus y le pedí que me quitara mi inmortalidad para poder estar a tu lado-levanto su mirar, sus mejillas carmesí y aquellos ojos tenían un brillo sin igual.

-Y yo como el dios del amor vengo a bendecir su unión- kisumi de nuevo sujetaba su copa mientras le daba un sorbo- aunque ESE vendrá a molestar su feliz unión.

-Cualquier reto que se nos presente estaremos preparados- respondí con total confianza y seguridad. Haru siempre me anima para seguir adelante.

-Están advertidos- con un susurro, desapareció el pelirrosado.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

Amai sama con un nuevo capi, espero que sea de su agrado. Los personajes no son mios porque si lo fuesen no estaría escribiendo fanfics de ellos, sino haría que free! Fuese yaoi (?

Perdón por los horrores que puedan encontrar n.n

Capítulo 3

-tu!-mis lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas mientras esa fría mirada azulina observaba con indiferencia-respóndeme! Porque decidiste abandonar tu inmortalidad!

-es por la misma razón que tu estas buscando mis poderes-al escucharlo un rostro apareció en mi mente, como me gustaría ayudarlo- perdón, pero no puedo hacer nada por ti

-claro que puedes, Haru!-cogí por el cuello mientras le zarandeaba, cada minuto era importante en estos momentos-con tu inmortalidad podríamos ir hacia hades y rogar por su vida. Si no puedo conseguirlo, él puede…

-morir, verdad?-preguntó con ese tono de indiferencia- yo también haría cualquier cosa por la persona que amo.

-no permitiré que muera, haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para que se pueda salvar-le solté y Salí corriendo de aquel restaurant. La deidad del mar ahora no posee su inmortalidad y todo por estar al lado de su persona especial, lo mismo sucedió con el dios de la guerra pero ahora está a punto de perder su vida por mi culpa.

Sin percatarme había llegado aquel parque donde lo vi por primera vez, había sido un día de primavera y los pétalos de sakura danzaban con elegancia por el aire. Un pelinegro se había quedado dormido cerca de los árboles de cerezos, fui a despertarle pero me encontré con esos orbes turquesas que me atraparon. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que me haba enamorado, mi primer amor.

-Hola rin- aquella voz varonil que pronuncio mi nombre hizo que me estremezca y un rubor cubrió mis mejillas- acabaste con tu turno? – sus manos acariciaron mis cabellos rojizos- lástima que nos tuvieron que separar esta vez, verdad?-una sonrisa adorno su rostro. El nunca suele sonreír, pero cuando lo hace se le ve tan sexy.

-Sousuke-le abracé con fuerza, mi corazón dolía al saber que solo le quedaba poco tiempo a mi lado- no quiero separarme de ti, nunca…-susurré mientras mis mechones cubrían la tristeza de mis orbes escarlatas

-No puedo prometerte eso, rin- acariciaba con tanta ternura mi espalda, tratando con ese gesto calmar mi angustiada alma- sabes que daría mi inmortalidad para quedarme a tu lado pero yo ya no soy inmortal.

Sousuke perdió su inmortalidad para salvarme de la muerte, le ofrendo a hades su vida eterna a cambio de que yo no muriera. Hades, aparte de obtener la inmortalidad del dios de la guerra, le dio solo un tiempo de vida en este mundo. Y ese tiempo ya está por culminarse.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudarles- una risa traviesa llamo nuestra atención y vimos a un rubio con una gran sonrisa- su deidad, déjame ayudarle por favor!- se acercó hacia sousuke e hizo una venia

-Tu eres…-sousuke miraba con asombro aquel joven que estaba frente nuestro

-Yo era el sumo sacerdote que custodiaba su templo en Delfos, su deidad- alzó su mirada y aquella sonrisa traviesa había desaparecido de sus labios- mi señor, la forma en que pueda salvarse es comer la aleta de un tritón.

-Pero Tritón ya no es un dios, perdió su inmortalidad para que pueda vivir en este mundo- intervine mientras el rubio me miraba con una gran sonrisa

-Eso lo sabemos, perdió su inmortalidad pero sigue siendo tritón verdad?-tras esas palabras, sousuke y yo nos quedamos mirando, sabía lo que debería hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!

Amai sama con un nuevo capi, espero que sea de su agrado. Los personajes no son míos, ya saben de quien son… x.x

Cojai! Aquí esta lo que te prometi.

Perdón por los horrores que puedan encontrar n.n

Capítulo 4

-Y de esa forma pude conocer a Haru y también a Sousuke- un pelirrosa estaba hablando muy animado con cierto joven de orbes esmeradas, Makoto escuchaba con tanta atención todas las palabras del dios del amor- aunque parezcan que no se llevan bien, en realidad son buenos amigos- lo último lo había dicho en un susurro

-Te oí perfectamente, kisumi- el pelinegro le ofreció un pedazo de pastel y se sentó a lado de Makoto- se puede saber qué es lo que hace aquí?

-Hump! Que cruel que eres Haru, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos y me sigues tratando con indiferencia- kisumi sonrió al ver la molestia al dios tritón- sabes que Sousuke está a punto de abandonar esta vida?- la conversación dio un giro de 360 grados, el ambiente se volvió muy tenso al escuchar ese nombre-

-Haru, que es lo que esta diciendo kisumi? Acaso sousuke…-Makoto fue interrumpido por el de cabellos rosas

-Sousuke entrego su vida por salvar otra vida- los mechones tapaban sus orbes del dios- era un idiota, haberse enamorado de alguien como rin matsuoka

-Tú lo querías, verdad?-aquella interrogante nunca fue contestada, dándole a entender a Makoto que estaba en lo cierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Haru!- esa voz- Haru espera! Si tenemos una competencia de natación- trato de calmar su agitada respiración, sus orbes carmesí demostraban la desesperación que tenía en su corazón- si tu ganas puedo darte todo lo que quieres. Sabes que provengo de una familia adinerada, dinero no te puede faltar; además me enteré que…

-Rin, no insistas. No pienso competir contra ti- siguió caminando hacia su centro de labores, pero el pelirrojo le seguía persiguiendo- tengo a Makoto, es lo único que necesito en este mundo.

Al escuchar ese nombre, se le ocurrió un plan. Aunque estaba dudando utilizarlo, pero no costaba con intentarlo, verdad?

-Pero eso no es lo que piensa Makoto- susurro rin, al escuchar las últimas palabras de rin, Haru volteo a verle. Tenía toda la atención del pelinegro- te olvidas del pequeño detalle que Makoto y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida?-

Se sentía fatal por inmiscuir a Makoto para chantajear al dios que domina el agua, Makoto fue su amigo desde la infancia pero tenía que hacerlo ya que descubrió que la debilidad de aquel pelinegro tenía un nombre y ese era MAKOTO. Todo con tal de que sousuke esté a su lado.

-P…Piensas que te creerè? – la voz de haruka salió algo de duda y nerviosismo

-No me importa si me crees o no, pero te apuesto que ni siquiera sabes sobre los planes de Makoto y que es lo que más desea en este mundo, pero apuesto que Makoto no sería capaz de decírtelo ya que tú no puedes conceder ese deseo- cruzó los brazos en señal de victoria al ver la tristeza en los ojos de haruka.

-Si gano tú me dirás que es lo que más desea Makoto en esta vida, que pasaría si tu ganas?-frunció el ceño al ver que su curiosidad le estaba llevando por un camino muy riesgoso

-Si tu ganas, no solamente te diré que es lo más desea Makoto; sino yo mismo puedo cumplirlo. Y si yo gano, ya sabes cuál es lo que deseo, no?-con una mirada seria, demostró la verdad que traían sus palabras

Sabía que estaba jugando sucio, pero todo valdría la pena si tuviese por más tiempo a la persona que tanto ama en sus brazos.


End file.
